Tough Times: 43rd Hunger Games
by Aud2016
Summary: What would you do if everything you owned, everything and everyone you loved was taken away from you? Would you kill others knowing thier backgrounds? Would you make new friends and lovers knowing only one can come out? Or would you betray everything you are to win...or die trying...
1. Tribute List, AN, Ages

**TRIBUTE LIST:**

District one:

~Female: Lacie MacKenzie-17 (Martyliz98)

~Male: Carson Light-18 (Martyliz98)

District two:

~Female: Emmeline 'Lina' Talmudge-17 (Jemima Selene)

~Male: Roger Von Bleed-18 (DALORDOFTHEFLIES)

District three:

~Female: Neon Watts-13 (d11olive-13)

~Male: Parker Wist-15 (Rose Hunter)

District four:

~Female: Storm Ocean Star-14 (Storm Ocean Star)

~Male: Payton Crest-15 (junebugbaby)

District five:

~Female: Micah Rhodes-17 (Peetafan1313)

~Male: Raven Opal-13 (Martyliz101)*

District six:

~Female: Anabella Mirne-16 (iloverueforever)

~Male: Lucas Dunham-15 (Martyliz101)*

District seven:

~Female: Jazzy Kaede- 14 (XxStylentSoulx)

~Male: Ryan Bridwell-16 (Peetafan1313)*

District eight:

~Female: Iris Glover-15 (AGoodWitch)*

~Male: Maxwell 'Max' Greiber-16 (Glimmerish47)

District nine:

~Female: Kenden Peeterson-13 (RosiePeaches14)*

~Male: Roketi Mauluga-18 (RockSolid)

District ten:

~Female: Jenessa Flay-13 (Me)*

~Male: Ambrose Tulow-18 (Dormouse's Song)*

District eleven:

~Female: Daisy O'Toole-13 (Qu0thTheRavenNeverM0re)

~Male: Moronzo Coffmin-17 (thecadecusgirl)

District twelve:

~Female: Anita Violet Stark-15 (Kayla Queen)

~Male: Sage Kaden-12 (RosiePeaches14)*

****A.N-** If you're tribute has a star (*) that means it's a bloodbath. Unless you sent one in you have nothing to worry about. The only reason I would make yours a bloodbath is if you weren't logged in when you entered. So sorry to those people, but I have no way of contacting them now. I am assuring all of you there will be one career that will die in the bloodbath. Aside from that, I only have 7 bloodbaths right now, later on I will draw names out of bowls to pick like 1 more.**


	2. D1 Reaping Lacie & Carson

**District 1 reaping's**

**Lacie MacKenzie:**

"_Three two one…go!"_ In that instance I start out by punching my brother in the stomach, he tilts back a bit so I swoop my leg under him and make him loose his balance. I back up quickly and do a full forced kick to the jaw; he falls down and lands on his back. I fly down and pull his head back and then my father says: stop.

"That was great sweetie. One thing-"my sister cut in.

"Ya you hurt me! I hate this, it's stupid!"

"To you, but I need the training, I'm going into the games and have to be prepared. You know that! So quit whining, you get to do this to Hanalei next year and after that till you go in." I turned around grabbed my sweat towel, and water bottle. I took three huge gulps. It was a normal morning just a regular reaping day. My brother Pride was whining about everything…like normal. I was secretly training in our back yard. Today is the day that I get a shot! I get the spotlight, today is **my** reaping day. I was about to listen to my dad go on and on because since he's a past victor everything in his eyes are perfect; except what his kids do in training. But thankfully my mom saved me.

"Okay enough training, time for breakfast and then you guys have to get ready!" She said with her loving chirpy voice we all love. As I ran to my house I was thinking about my family. My mom: Mirabelle, my dad: Roshan, my younger brother: Pride who was: 12. Younger sister: Hanalei, who was: 7 and younger sister: Mayleaf, who was: 2. we were the perfect family. Ya we had our imperfections, but so does every other family. It's not like we are angles. But in my eyes we are golden. For breakfast mom and May cooked eggs, bacon, biscuits, and had homemade orange juice, my favorite! We have a new tradition going. For birthdays we always let that kid have whatever they want for the three meals, and we all had to eat it to. So now it's if you're volunteering you get to have a special meal. So I chose this. Most girls in my district are girly, whinny, rich, and straight up babies. Me and my best pal Moon are the only normal ones. Don't get me wrong I'm friends with some of them but not very close. They agitate me; they are scared of bugs, lizards…heck animals! Nothing can't get dirty; nothing can be out of place. I mean how can you have fun like that?! It doesn't make sense. The only other normal kids here are most of the guys. Which Moon and I hang out with a lot. I'm closest to Dylan, Kline, and Sage. But one guy I want to get closer to is Carson Light. I mean we talk and all and hangout but he's not my best guy friend. To be honest I have a **major** school girl crush on him, but would literally die if anyone found out. After talking about the reaping's and my dad's past games, like we do every year. I went upstairs to get ready. First I took a nice long relaxing shower. I love it when I have privacy. Living in a house with 3 younger, whiny kids can be a pain but I still love them. Once I was done I blow dried my hair. Since we're number **one** in the Capitols eyes we get some extra stuff every now and again. Once my hair was done I looked at myself in the mirror. I love my hair; it starts out straight and goes into beautiful waves. I like my bangs and all but the fact that I have to keep pushing them to the side, gets annoying! Once I was done I went upstairs another level to my bedroom. Our house was a 2 story house with a basement and attic. The bottom floor was a: living room, kitchen, dining room, bathroom, and kids play room. The second floor was: all the bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. One was for my parents and one was for us "kids". The attic was all mine. We cleaned it up, concealed it…and made it perfect. It was my bedroom, and I loved it. Our basement was just another training area and exercise room. I walked over to my big dresser and pulled out my soft pink dress. It had spaghetti straps and ended at my knees. Once I put it on I just smiled. I am naturally a little tan so this dress just looks fantastic on me. Each year my mom makes me wear an elegant dress color. This year it landed on pink but I wasn't going all out girly. So I added some pearls and navy blue flats. _Now you're rockin!_ I thought. I decided to just leave my hair down, but already my bangs were bugging me. So I found two bobby pins and braided them back. I got downstairs where my mom was in her Sunday church dress that was blue and white polka dots and my dad was in his blue suit; camera ready. They were holding my sister May she was wearing her yellow sundress with white flowers all over it.

"Well aren't you the cutest girl here." I taped her nose and she started to giggle. Then my sister came down stairs in a white strapless dress, and a light blue shoulder cover. Shortly followed by my brother in a dark green dress up shirt, and black pants.

"Picture time!" My mom squealed we got one of us going to the reaping, one of the family, and one of me.

"Well off you go. Have a good time; we'll see you in the good bye room." Said my dad and I led my sibling to the reaping when I caught sight of Moon.

**Carson Light:**

I started walking with older sister Calliope and my mom Carmel.

"You're going to do fine, I believe in you."

"Thanks mom, but I don't need all that mumbo jumbo." He said with a smile.

"Okay, well run off, we'll see you at the goodbyes." Said Calliope

"Sure thing, bye." Once I got signed in I walked off to my age group and found my best buddies Maze Brown and Talon Blaire.

"Hey my mans." Then we did our three man handshake. "What are we thinking on the ladies this fine day?" I asked them. They both smiled, but Talon spoke up first.

"I think that the top five hottest chicks are: Haley Stein, Krista Phyla, Jene Cook, Bae Whit, and Lacie MacKenzie." I looked around and found all of them except Lacie. "Good work my man. How about you Maze?"

"Well I agree with you on Bae, Jene, and definitely Lacie. Damn she was smoking! But my other two are Moon Richter and JaeJae Kingslee." I started cracking' up! Then they soon joined in. I looked around and found Moon and JaeJae, but no Lacie. Normally she's always with Moon.

"Is it weird that I can't find Lacie? I mean she's always by Moon...plus if she's as hot as you say I don't think that I shouldn't be able to find her. All of a sudden I felt someone fall on me, luckily I caught her.

"I am so sorry! I'm just…uh." She started to get up and whipping off the dirt. "The peacekeeper shoved me, I was just trying to get my brother to his side, and-"

"It's fine…" I trailed off and looked up finally to see it was Lacie herself, and they weren't kidding she looked beautiful. I guess I must've been looking at her funny.

"Lacie." She stuck her hand out and shook mine. "Well thanks for catching me." She said starting to laugh.

"No problem, if you ever need to fall and have someone catch you, just come on over." That made her giggle. Hey she's kind of cute. I didn't have much time after this to talk to her because all of a sudden I was swarmed by girls of all ages, and they were just gawking over me. I looked up for an instant and saw her smile fade to nothing. She just stood their speechless and said one last thing.

"Looks like you've got your hands full…again. I'll see you around" That last part was quiet because she turned away and went to her side.

_Shit._

Well I just blew that, thankfully some peacekeepers told them to go.

"Whoa man, I think you like her!" Said Maze.

"Nah, he can't have a serious relationship, he sees 7 girls a week."

"Shut up Talon." I turned around and saw Lacie talking to Moon, then she looked at me; we locked eyes, and then her beautiful set of green eyes were back at the dirt.

"Something about her is just-" I never got to finish my sentence because in that moment our escort: Carla Maple came up on stage in a highlighter yellow unitard with a white 1920's dress on. That was like a million years ago! Gross! Everyone started to applaud and I joined in.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The time has come to select, one courageous man and women; to compete in the 43rd Annual Hunger Games. But first we much watch this brief video that I know you're all going to love to watch again! So here we go."

Once the video was done she spoke again. "Ladies first!" She walked over to the big glass bowls that had the names of thousands of children in them from the ages of 12 and 18. She walked back over to the mic and said,

"Honey Monk" She started to come out of the crowd shaking…I couldn't help but think she was pitiful I mean obviously someone was going to volunteer! Then someone did.

"I volunteer!" Then a pretty, wavy haired brunette took the stage, in a pink dress. Lacie. Great she's going to hate me this whole time…I sure hope the girl from two or four's hot…or I'm screwed...I just hope Lacie knows what she's doing. Then Carla walked to guys bowl picked a name from the guys bowl and walked back to her microphone.

"Finn Brice" Before the kid could get out of his group I volunteered and took the stage. I couldn't tell what Lacie was thinking or feeling because she looked emotionless…like a spirit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you your tributes from District 1! They are fine pair might I add, let's give them a round of applause!" The crowd roared and I saw some man in the back give Lacie a thumbs up, that must've been her dad. I know him! I can't believe I didn't figure this out. Her dad is **the **Roshan MacKenzie.

"We actually have a destiny in our mists; Ms. Lacie MacKenzie's father is Roshan MacKenzie. Our great victor who won many years ago." Then everyone started to applaud and Lacie smiled, but it faded. I knew exactly what she was thinking, _Thanks for stealing the spotlight, dad._ I would be pretty pissed too.

"Well were off to the goodbyes, and then to pick up the other victors! Thank you!"

All of a sudden I got this feeling inside, I wasn't familiar with it…and it was confusing…but for some reason I knew it tied up with Lacie. Weird.

*****A.N!:**** Hey guys, so I hope you liked the first chapter of my story! I still need 3-4 PEOPLE TO ENTER! SO PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIENDS! (: Thanks again guys! Follow the story, review it! The whole 9 yards! Thanks again! – 3**


	3. D2 Reaping Emmeline & Roger

**District 2's reaping**

**Roger Von Bleed:**

I wake up and throw my blankets across the room! I fly out of my bed and start jumping up and down on my floor, because todays the day. The day I make everyone love me and know who I am…not that they don't know from the past but anyways.

"Mom! You better have breakfast for me! Or I'll do the squeal you hate!"

"It's all done. Come on down stairs Roger."

"Don't tell me what to do you crazy lady! I know my place, if" I started to stomp down the stairs; "anything is out of place I'm going full blown gorilla!"

"It's not. I even set up the special place settings and made sure your breakfast was perfect." I sat in my chair. Our kitchen dining room is made up of a small circular, brown table with designs of diamonds and swirls carved into it. We each got to have a special chair made for it. My dad: Hogan Bleed got his with chips taken out of it. To show he's a hero to this district. My mom: Nellie Bleed got hers with flowers and hearts…bleh! But it's to show that she's a respected lady. Mine has different letters carved into it. My parents never knew why but I told them that they were the letters of my friends. That's a lie. When I was eleven years old, something terrible happened. The capitol was sick of giving district 1, 2, and 4 special treatments. So he picked a few kids at the beginning of the alphabet, and sent each of the kids to an island. District 2 went to the island of Honolaylay, and things went bad. Everyone started going mad. There were 15 of us, and we started killing ourselves off, after there were only 5 we all worshiped a pigs head. Then one night we made up nicknames, they all decided on: The Island Torturer. I loved it! I had killed all the other 10 off myself. So tonight I would do the rest, and I did. Then the capitol hovercraft came and got me, I went home, and everything was fine and dandy. So I carved in an: A-Algo, D-Darkus, J-JoeJoe, B-Britt, A-Abston, C-Carly, C-Kim, and then the others aren't important but there on there.

"Well I'm going to get ready, see you later." I went upstairs and decided to skip a shower; I wanted to have my natural scent. I went and brushed my hair which is a dark brown mullet so it's kind of hard. But I got it all nice, sleek, and shiny! Then I went over to my dresser and picked out my reaping outfit. I wore the same outfit every year; we would go and buy bigger sizes every time I grew out of it. It was awesome!

My outfit is a school boy uniform. After I came back from that island I quit going to school, but the good thing about this uniform is it reminds me of the great times I had killing people. The splattering noises, the blood, the pigs head! It was all amazing, and I got a bonus by creeping everyone out…except my one friend Jack. Funny thing about him is he's the grandson of President Snow…so I have a great bonus on coming home in these games. My outfit is a blue suit, and a red undershirt, and a white tie. Nice dress shoes and a white and red striped pocket hankie.

**Emmeline 'Lina' Talmudge:**

I flatten out my pale green, flour length dress. It looks lovely with my long waist length red curly hair. I hope I get lucky again, not having to go into the games. I haven't so far and don't want to later. Normally it's unusual for anyone especially in district 1 or 2 to not want to go into the games. But that's me for ya, I was born prematurely and I'd be weak and frail in those games. I just know I wouldn't make it past the bloodbath. Even if I did unless I were with the careers, and I mean who wants a baby skinny frail weakling in the career group. Not anyone I know. I walk downstairs and my mom smiles.

"You look beautiful darling." I nod and do a half smile.

"Honey, don't worry! You're not going to be picked again. I have a gut feeling!" She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Well I'd better go, Maura will be waiting for me." My mom kissed me on the forehead and let me go. To be honest I have a gut feeling I won't be seeing my home ever again. I have a gut feeling that today everything is going to go wrong, and boy was I right.

_Reaping!_

"Emmeline Talmudge!" I swore I could hear my mother's gasp above all the others. I heard my name, but I couldn't think straight. Even Maura was stunned too much to move. The next thing I know I'm being lifted off the ground, and taken to the stage. How can this happen? I don't deserve this! I have had a sad life as it is, being bullied all the time, I don't need this excess on my back! I guarantee I'm not coming home now.

"Any volunteers?" I really hate our escort Elizabeth Snapp. She should be snapped in half!

"Our boy tribute is…Templeton-" Then a strange boy called out from the crowd,

"I volunteer!" Oh god! I've heard of this kid, he's ruthless, and a crazy killer! Also his best friend is the born to be Dictator. As we took those last moments to soak up the applause, shake hands, and be escorted to our goodbyes…I couldn't think. What will come of me next? My dad is barely home, I'm all my mother has left…what should you do Lina!? Think, come on think!


	4. D3 Reaping Neon & Parker

**District 3's reaping!**

**Neon Watts:**

I wake up to laughter down stairs. Not that I'm surprised. I am the one who's not really in my family. Let's just say I'm very shy, quiet, and pretty much a loner. I have no friends, but I am exceptionally smart and great at work so that's why I got where I am today. Every morning I go to school; even though I'm 13 I get to be in the 15 year olds class. Then after half of the day I go work with my brother Titanium; I call him Ti and my dad Odin at the lab. My mom, Isis works as a professor and my sister Aluminum or Ali just goes to school like normal. Ti and Ali have such big and crazy personalities I mean ya Ti is 18 and Ali 16, but me being the youngest I guess I haven't hit that yet? Nonsense…I would be fooling myself if I thought I was going to change at all. I would always remain the pretty, shy, weak, squeamish, loner of district 3. Or as I like to call myself the disappointment to my family.

I walk downstairs and as usual no one notices. My kitchen is a small black and white tiled wall, ceiling and floor. My parents love black and white…it just makes me dizzy. I sit at our bright yellow table and pour some oatmeal. They continue talking about work, and school; while I sit and eat in silence. It's been this way for many years…I'm used to it now, but it still stings a little to know, I'm more like a ghost than anything in this family. Then Ali finally speaks up,

"so Neon how was your sleep?" I just continue to eat and then it's silenced. In case you haven't noticed I'm not one to talk, I just don't find talking important. I'm scared I'll say the wrong thing or I'll say the right thing and someone will, take it the wrong way. It's just I don't want to be hit, or bullied, or anything anymore than I am. So I keep my mouth shut.

Now everyone is staring at me waiting for me to speak, I don't dare look up. I just shrug my shoulders and hear all of them sigh. Then they continue to go on about the reaping. I get up and wash my bowl, and then I pour me some water. Drink it, and go upstairs.

I take a nice long shower so that no one will bug me; I like cold showers more than hot. I use the lavender scented soap, it's my favorite. Then I get out, and dry my hair with my towel. Now it's time to get my reaping dress on.

For my past reaping I wore a pale green dress with a black lining at the bottom and going up the sides and into like a little belt in the middle, spaghetti straps; and my black flats. That seemed a bit out there for me so this year I am classing it down! I picked out my pale blue dress with a white lining at the bottom only. It's spaghetti straps again, and now I have to pick my shoes. I could do blue flats, but that would be too much blue. I looked at my dress in my cracked mirror, _the white lining._ I scope through my closet till I find them, the most adorable white dress up shoes. My mother wore them for her first reaping. Last year I had my sister curl my hair now that was over the top. So I've decided this year I am going to leave my pin straight hair down. I could wear my white head band, but my hair is such I light blonde you wouldn't see it, so I decided on my light blue one. I walk downstairs and sit on the couch waiting for my brother and sister. It's Ti's last year for the reaping…he's so lucky. Once they come down Ti's wearing a white dress shirt that's kind of puffy and black dress pants and shoes. Ali comes down 15 minutes later and is wearing a light pink dress that is strapless and is skin tight with a white short sleeve shoulder cover and white 4 inch high heels.

My dad hugs us all and we're on our marry way.

**Parker Wist:**

"Hey dude." All of a sudden I see my chill friend Dakota.

"What's up my friend?" I ask.

"Just preparing for another reaping." I can hear her voice crack mid-sentence.

"Just stay whelmed and it'll all play it's self out."

"Thanks bro, nice outfit by the way." I look down to see my reaping day outfit. It involves a pair of baggy jeans, skater shoes, and a black t-shirt. I look up and see she's wearing baggy jeans, her skater shoes, and a white blue t-shirt.

"You too, rockin the skater look!" I yelled and held up a rock symbol.

"Well I gotsta go get registered. See ya" Then we did our fist bump/handshake and I was off. She went to her side of the girls group and I went to get registered.

"Hand."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Hand!" She said impatiently. I stuck it out and found her name tag.

"Henna you need to find the mellow inside of you; you need to open up that area before you get whelmed. "

"I don't know what the hell you just said to my kid, but I suggest movie along." I nodded and did the chest/fist/peace symbol.

I walked over to the guy's side for 15 year olds and looked to the girl's side. Finally found Dakota and got her attention, and did I double thumbs up. I was rudely interrupted by our ugly un-mellow escort Julianne Blingster. I'm pretty sure she changed her last name on purpose. Because every year she wears a bright tight dress and then is decked out in bling…it look's stupid and awful!

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am the escort for district 3, and the 43rd annual Hunger Games. Please enjoy this short video of why the Capitol does, what it does. I know you'll love it every bit as much as I do." Then it started. Every year for all the years I've done it they bring the same video about the rebellion that happened. It's stupid and gets people asterous.

"Now ladies and gentlemen it is time to pick our Guy and Gal to compete in this year's games." She walked over to the girls bowl and back to the mic.

"Neon Watts!" I looked around for this girl, as did everyone else. I couldn't see anyone except one girl moving around looking and then I knew it was her. She slowly took her place on stage. And in between her walking Julianne was going: come on, just a little further, come on! And getting really impatient…gotsta say it was funny. Then she walked to the boys bowl and back to the mic.

"Parker Wist!" Dude, so not freaking Aster. I took my place on stage.

"Any volunteers from both sides? No. Ladies and Gentlemen I give you you're tributes for district 3! Neon Watts and Parker Wist." She waited for everyone to applaud, and they did. Then she turned our backs and shook hands. How come I've never seen this girl before? I don't recognize her at all. But something about her tells me I know her. Eh, not to worry…I'll figure it out later.

****AN!: so guys I hope you liked this chapter. I am going to try and update as much as I can in the next hour. At 12:30 I am going to register for high school! EEP! I'm a freshman! :D Then after that I am going to a campout. (Always fun :P) & I'm deeply sorry to say I can't update until Sunday night. My friends dad is having a bunch of people over and she has to stay with my Friday and Saturday. (She's actually my best friend.) So she won't be leaving until Sunday afternoon! (: So Sorry guys but I will update then. Love you all! Keep leaving reviews, following the story. They make me happy :D**

**Thanks again!**


	5. D4 Reaping Storm & Payton

****A.N:** Hey everybody! I'm back! So here's the district 4 reaping, I hope you enjoy it. I just wanted to say some stuff first. Okay has anyone ever heard of Left 4 dead? The x-box game were you kill zombies. Ya, well when my best friend Marty comes and stays the night we always paly it and voice the characters (being our actor-ous us!) and so this time we decided we wanted to beat the whole game. Do you know how hard that is? *jumps up and down while screaming!* IT'S HARD AS CRAP! THOSE ZOMBIES ARE SCARY! Lol, but anyways we succeeded and it was hard as crap. But now I am back and will be updating as much as I can!(: Hope you enjoy! –

**District 4's reaping!**

**Payton Crest:**

"Thanks Bernie, come again." I hear the dinging of my alarm clock in the back of our little fish shop ding.

"That's my que." I start to take off my apron when my girlfriend June comes in.

"Hey sweetie. How was work?"

"Good." I say leaning down and giving her a kiss. That always makes her smile. Then I continue.

"Not worth, not getting to see you though."

"Do you have to do it? Why can't you just stay here and…maybe my dad would let you live with us." I finish hanging my apron on the hook and turn around with a puzzled look on my face.

"You honestly think that your dad would let your boyfriend live in the same house as you?"

"Maybe…" she trails off but thinks of something else to add but it's a mumble. But I can hear it as if she yelled it across the whole district. "If he knew what happened-."

"No way! I don't want anyone to know. Do you know what my dad would do? What he'd do to me, and heck to your family for letting them find out." I pull her in for a tight hug and stroke her hair, "I couldn't ever put you in that kind of danger June…don't you know that?" She pulls away and rests her hands on my chest, and looks up;

"Of course I do." She leans up and kisses me. "I just wish you wouldn't go into the games, I mean we've been dating for 3 years maybe once you turn 15…which might I add is in 30 days I'm so excited! But um, maybe we could buy a house," she started to look down a little. "And live in it together, I really can see myself marrying you Payton." I lift her chin up delicately with my finger,

"We can do all that," I pull her into a kiss, but break it with this. "After I win the games." She pulls away.

"What? Then I'll have a victor village home; and I can give you everything you deserve." She backs away from me slowly and looks up, hurt and angry.

"Do you have any idea what it would mean to me if you'd stay? Do you? I don't think so. I don't think you get that are people going into these games, even more determined to kill and win than you are. Do you have any idea what loosing you would feel like to me? I would feel as if every day I'm getting shot over and over again. I don't think I could honestly live anymore without you Payton! And you're being selfish going into the games were you could die-" I pull her in so tight she can't move, I kiss her more passionately than I knew even I could. I hold her gently in place caressing her back, and then after a few minutes let go.

"It's going to kill me to know I can't see you're beautiful face every day. But to know you'll be here waiting for me, and to know that you're my motivation should keep me going; no matter if someone's there to finish me off or if I am winning. You'll always be what is motivating me to try my hardest and push forth everything I am and have. I love you so much June, and I **am** coming home to you.

**Storm Ocean Star:**

I finish up my hair and look in the mirror. I have my favorite sky blue dress on and white flats. I look at my hair. I decided to do it in and adorable fashion. I pull it up in a half pony and the braid it and then pull the rest of my hair into another bottom pony. It looks absolutely adorable. I walk down the hall prepared to wake up my younger sisters: Lily and Dawn; when I stumbled upon something. My older sister and brother's room. Their names were Silene, my sister and Sol, my brother. They were reaped four years ago, at the age of 12. They didn't even make it past the blood bath. Horror struck my family for 4 long years. My mom still grieves but I stay strong for my younger siblings. Each year at the reaping it's been scary and this year it's Dawn and Lilies first year…so I'm overly nervous. But more than that when I was 7 my dad went missing on a fishing trip and never came back. My mom never remarried and we couldn't afford to keep our shop going so we sold to some family who now call it the: Crests Best Fish. I hear their doing good for themselves and their oldest son is volunteering. I don't really care I just want to make sure that the place my dad loved so much is okay. I walk back to the hallway and shut the door quietly. I gently awaken Dawn and get her bath going, and then I wake Lily and take her downstairs to take hers. Once their okay and eating their favorite breakfast; blue berry waffles; I go wake my mom up. I know it seems like I'm kind of the maid around here, but today is the one day of the year, (aside from some others of course) but this is the one a year day I do everything for my mom. It's so hard for her to think of everything she's lost and I want her to know she stills has things. Me, Lily and Dawn; I make her oatmeal and then the girls are done. I take them upstairs to get ready. They already picked out their outfits which have "_this is my favorite color!_" written all over it. Lily wears a light yellow sundress with even lighter yellow tights. Then the same yellow as her dress flats and headband. Her hair's naturally curly so I just get it under control and leave it down. She runs downstairs and next up is Dawn. She wears a darkish blue halter-top shirt. It has light blue stars on it, and then the light blue color for pants. She wears dark blue flats and I braid her hair. Then I clip in light and dark blue stars, she runs down stairs and I relaxingly walk. Once we say our goodbyes we walk to the reaping.

**Payton Crest:**

I smooth down my tan pants and my white puffy shirt. I get my little brother Timmy ready and we walk to the reaping. I see him wanting to run off to his friends, he's 14 now; I think he can handle that.

"Just go."

"You sure?" He asks, giving me the funniest confused look.

"Ya." I say with a chuckle. Once I see him safely with his best friend Steven and then a bunch of others I go to June's house. I knock three times and no one has answered. I turn around and see a note on her steps.

"Huh, must've missed that." I say aloud. It says:

_Dear Payton,_

_ Not so fun going somewhere and not knowing where the person is or what they're doing or if their safe. Just remember this is what I am going to feel like 24/7 until you "get home" from the games. I sure as HELL hope that I'm lucky enough to see you again. Please with all your might be careful. I truly don't think you know how my life would be if you weren't in it. I love you, and will see you at the goodbyes. I'm sorry I know you'll think this is me being stubborn; but it's not, it's me loving you. & wanting what's best for you…and baby trust me! This isn't it._

_ -June(: 3_

Well that's that. I guess I have to wait and see her. I look down at my clock and notice I have 5 minutes to get to the reaping, luckily I've been trained and I go into a full out sprint.

**Storm Ocean Star:**

"Bye momma love you."

"Love you mommy." Says Lily and Dawn.

"Love you too sweeties, see you when you get back!" She replies and then I take them to the reaping. We only live two minutes away so its okay if were a little later than most people. I sign them in, take them to their spots. Give them each a kiss on the cheek and tell them I love them. Now I can get signed in. Once I am I walk over to the boy's side and poke Sam in his sides.

"Hey!-Oh it's you." He leans down and kisses me on the cheek. "Don't you look lovely today." I smile, this is why I care about him so much, he always brightens my day.

"Thanks cutie, you don't look so bad yourself." He pulls me in for a cuddling hug/kiss but then his sister breaks us up.

"Okay you love birds cut it out." I giggle and respond,

"Hey Claire." Then I turn to Sam and ask jokingly, "Why am I friends with her again?" I say still smiling.

"Because you love me, and you love her…so it makes sense." We all start laughing. But that's sadly interrupted by a peacekeeper.

"Alright let's move along, get to your side young ladies." I turn around and kiss Sam on the cheek then Claire and I run to our age groups' side.

"Why are you two dating?"

"Because we have almost everything in common, he's super sexy, and makes my day; every day. That's more than enough for me. I just don't know what he sees in me." I say answering Claire's question and looking over to the guy's side.

"Are you crazy? He's not the least bit attractive and you're gorgeous, ya you have a lot in common but so what?!" She says jokingly.

"Well it means-"We're again rudely interrupted only this time by our escort. She shows us the video and says blah blah, blah about the capitol and the hunger games. The thing that snaps me out of my gazing fog is her saying: "ladies first!"

"Lily Star!" I'm not like some tributes who don't hear her right away, I am immediately alert. I see my younger sister walking from the crowd in her 12 year old age group. If I have anything to do with this I am not letting my mom loose another child, I know I can make it home. I just have to! I see her almost passing up the 14 year old group and I jump over the rope.

"Lily! No! You can't-You…" I can't think of what to say two peacekeepers are trying to shove me back into my age group Lilies almost to the stage when I finally spit it out.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" There isn't even the peep of coughing, sneezing, kicking rocks…anything. Everyone in town knows about the Stars. We lost two of our own to the capitol, and one to a vicious storm. I wasn't about to let us loose another. The silence is broken by our escort Jamone Trimble.

"Well we have a volunteer, come on up dear. I guarantee that wasn't for glitz and glory. What's your name?"

"Uh…Um-St…Storm Star."

"Well Storm, I am guessing that's you're younger sister, and I am terribly sorry…but let's move on."

"Kinglee Brown" I look for the poor kid but I know he's not poor any second now someone will-

"I volunteer!" Do that, I see a tall kid coming towards the stage. But I recognize him. As I watch him walk up, I try to put my finger on it.

"What is your name my dear?"

"Payton C…" Crest. He's the one whose family bought my dad's fish store. Oh I have some strings to pull with him. I see him look over at me with sorrowful eyes and I just give him a dirty look and roll my eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give your tributes for district 4 Storm Star and Payton Crest." Then we shake hands and I see him smile but I give him a no expression smirk and I can tell he's confused. I can assure him he won't be soon.


	6. D5 Reaping Micah & Raven

**District 5's reaping:**

Micah Rhodes: 

I wake up to breakfast in bed. I love my parents. It's on my nightstand and I hear them talking as they walk down the hallway. I pull the tray on my lap and look at my options. Man! They thought of everything! I have a bagel with honey, eggs with cheese, sausage, and waffles. This must've cost them a fortune. They always spoil my brother and I on the day of the reaping. They know it's hard and stressful for us so they decide to give us a little special treatment. It's awesome. I look over to my nightstand again and see my favorite novel sitting there. It's called '_the tale of two souls'_. It's a great book that I have read hundreds of times. I look next to it and see a full glass of orange juice. I know for a fact that orange juice is very expensive, almost 20 dollars. Once I finish my breakfast all that's left is half a sausage and half a bagel. That was probably one of the best meals I've had. I walk across the hall and get in a small box, we call our bathtub. We inclined it ourselves. I get our hose and take my quick shower. Once I am done with that I go back to my room with my long blonde hair in the towel. Once it's dry I take it down and look at it. As I brush it softly the nice soft curls start to form; now I need to get my bangs under control. I brush them down and get them to the side as they usually are. I go to my closet and find my reaping day outfit. It's a brown, simple, cotton dress with long sleeves. Once I am ready I go down the hall and find my brother still eating.

"James! We only have 15 minutes till we have to be at the town square. Hurry up!"

Raven Opal:

I walk to town square early, I enjoy getting their before everyone else. Well not everyone else, I'm only 15 minutes early. While I walk I imagine myself sitting in my room, alone, in the dark, and reading. I get myself checked in and prepared for this year's reaping. In my mind (thankfully the capitol has taken that over yet) I can dis and hate on the hunger games all I want. I hate violence, and I hate the thought of being forced to do something. It's sickening and I don't like it. It's just ugh! I hate the thought of someone being forced into an arena to kill other people. I hate the sighting of blood and the thought makes me almost barf right now. As more and more people gather I start to feel cluster phobic. Even if someone is three feet away from me I just don't like it! Finally our escort gets here and I am free to be away from these people once and for all. I hate being stuck in these groups. Thought I love the thought of how neat it is, I don't like how many kids are in our district; that just means more people to crowd around me.

"Well hello their kids of all ages. My name is Jenavive Clarkwood and I am the new escort for District 5. It is a grand privilege to be here and I am so excited. It's time to pick our tributes and since I am new, I want to shake things up a bit. I am going to pick the male tribute first." She walks over to the bowl and picks the first name on the top of the bowl, poor fella.

"Raven Opal!" Aw that poor suckers name almost sounds….I look up in disbelief. It almost sounds exactly like mine. It is mine! Oh no, here they come.

Micah Rhodes:

Just then I turn from talking to my friends Cecilia, Blair, and Lily and see this little 13 year old boy start bawling. Out in the open he just starts to cry, and cry, and cry. Poor little guy, I would hate to be the girl who has to deal with him for the next few weeks. The just stayed in line crying for about five minutes until finally the peacekeepers went and got him.

"After that um…strange event," started Jenavive, "it's time to pick our girl tribute." This time she actually dug her hand in the bowl.

"Kara Ova!" My friends and I's laughter suddenly turned to tear filled eyes. My friends joined arms and cried, but I wasn't about to let this slide. Kara is my other best friend's sister. She has Down syndrome and I doubt she even knows what's going on. I push through tons of people to get to the edge of the rope, when Jenavive interrupts my thought.

"Kara Ova?" I look back and see her in the crowd still, trying to hide and I see faces starting to turn around and look at her like "_get up there, _or _you'd better move!"_ It's like seriously people? I look over to the boys side and see Nate has pushed through himself and is looking like he's about to cry. The next thing I see makes me almost jump the peacekeepers myself. The find Kara and start to yank on her arm, she makes these weird noises but Nate and I know she's in pain.

"Don't tug on her!" Nate pleads, "You're hurting her!" Nate continues to ask them to stop and I am just speechless right now, when she passes me I try and grab her arm we hold for a second then a peacekeeper smacks my arm.

"Owe!" I proclaim. I look over to Nate who's starting to get hysterical and is going crazy. One of the peacekeepers starts to walk over to him and I can see the whip in his hand. I jump over the rope, and push Nate, back farther into the crowd. I take the lash on my arm, but that doesn't stop me. I can see the other peacekeepers are pushing and tugging on Kara; almost everyone in the crowd is crying. Before the peacekeeper who whipped me can do more I run to the stage.

"I volunteer!" I yell at the same time as running, everyone gasps, and I come to a hault. "I volunteer." I repeat breathing in slowly. I see the little boy Raven looking at me still crying and I run to the stage.

"Did you hear me? I said I volunteer! Let her go!" I shove the other two peacekeepers off and give Kara a nudge telling her to go back to her group. She does so and one of the peacekeepers grabs my dress but Jenavive stops them.

"This is our tribute! Let her go you mangy beast! Or I will have President Snow deal with you personally." They let go, and I am left on the stage…once again speechless.


	7. D6 Reaping Anabella & Lucas

**District 6's Reaping:**

Lucas Dunham:

This week I'm with my dad, John. Since my mom and he got divorced 6 years ago they divided it like this. One week my mom gets me the next my dad. On weekends I go with whoever didn't have me that week. It's bad because most weekends I hang out with my best pal Moe. Me and him were best friends since 3rd grade. It's gonna stay like that too cause I ain't ever letten him go. I mean what would a man do without his best pal? I don't even know. I wake up to an explosion way down deep in our basement. It's been this way every day my dad's trying to create some new gas for our capitol hovercrafts. I'm glad he woke me up too, I only have 5 minutes until I have to be at the reaping. I don't honestly care about what happens to the capitol, or what they make us do. I just go along with it. I'm more of a free loving guy. I don't hold grudges, I don't make people mad, and I am earth involved. I quickly run our water hose under my afro and get it under control; I run back down our short hallway and into the bathroom and brush my teeth. I made it myself and it works wonders. I go across the hall to my room and find my worn out red long sleeved puffy shirt, my nice pair of jeans which still has holes in it, and I don't wear shoes. I now have 1 minute thankfully the park is my neighbor. I run to the stairs of the basement,

"Dad I have to leave, reaping day!"

"Okay son, have a good day. Bye" Then I am on my way.

Anabella Mirne:

Life at home is always a drag. I get up the same time every morning, 8 a.m. I take a shower, brush my teeth, my hair, get dressed; and am done by 8:30. I eat and am out the door by 8:45. I don't like being home so I am there the least amount I can be. This is normally till 9 in the morning from 12 at night. My mom and dad; Janith and Thomas, are divorced. They got divorced when I was only 5, and I am 16 now. I have grown out of it and all but the things my mom does to keep me safe seem so odd and just completely wrong. I am rich in the district; people often ask me if I'm the niece of the mayor. I have to tell them no of course, because I'm not. Ever since I was 11 my mom has been having an affair with an abusive peacekeeper. As long as she has sex and does pretty much whatever he wants her to do like: clean, cook, work, ect. She has to do it. Then he gives them a great house, great clothes, food, and anything else they would want or need. It's a great life style but I hate what he does to my mother. They often get drunk and then things just get way out of hand. When I do get home my mom always has a new bruise or cut or something. It's not fair that she has to sacrifice herself so that I am safe from harm. She only does it to keep me as much out of the reaping as possible. So far it's worked but I've been noticing things going on with her. She's a lot more moody and scared. I just hope nothing bad is going on with her and Shawn. I get my blue reaping dress on and my blue flats. Then I decide what to do with my hair. Today it looks really shiny and it's so wavy…I'm going to leave it down! I tip toe down the stairs and see my mom a drunken passed out lady…it makes me want to cry but I leave the house anyways.

Lucas Dunham:

I catch up with Moe and we've been talking for what seems like an hour. The way I can tell were such good friends is that we both know each other so well. It's just awesome! Our escort Otta Deetz is late today. He's always late. I can't complain because being the cool, care free guy I am I don't keep track of time. Unless I'm somewhere I definitely do not want to be. Then it's like tick-tock I'm gonna make time go slower, and it rubs it in your face…uh! I hate that! Finally 20 minutes late Otta got here.

"Hi ladies and gentlemen I heard they played the video for you already, so here we go. Ladies first" What a good guy.

"Anabella Mirne!" I knew that girl, she's in my class. She's like really popular, everyone talks about her highly. She's great with her friends, rich, funny, strong, and good with advice. I heard she's even the editor for the advice column in our school newspaper. I look out in the crowd and don't see anyone yet,

"Anabella Mirne! Where are you?" then I see her walk out. She's got tears staining her face, and she's…hard to say really pretty. Cool. Whoever goes into the games with her is lucky!

"Nice to finally see you." He says harshly. That was rude dude.

"Men are next!" he walked to our bowl, and made me even madder. "Moe Rummer." He was a year younger than me, but acted way older and wiser but he always talks about he could never handle the games. I can't let him die this way. I know that at least I have a chance with the games of getting home.

"I volunteer!" I step out of the crowd. Anyone in his grade or mine knows we are brothers. Just because we have different blood doesn't mean anything. I was mounting the stage when he grabbed my arm.

"Dude no! You can't do this!"

"I have to, you're ma man. I gotcho back. Don't worry I will be back. I'm gonna win these games and then both our families can live in the victor village. I promise." He nodded and walked back to his age group.

_I have to get back home_ I thought, smile fading, _I just have to…_


	8. D7 Reaping Jazzy & Ryan

**District 7's reaping:**

Jazzy Kaede:

"Come on Jazzy only 20 more!" I continue to push myself further and further every day. To be honest my dad's pushing me a little too far and I'm soon going to explode! You have no idea how annoying it is to every day have to listen to 20 more, 10 more, keep pushing. It's like can't I be good enough for once? I guess not, because once I'm done with 20 more he starts up again. As I finish up the extra 20 suicides I start to bend over,

"No! The reaping isn't for an hour, continue." I give him a look of confusion, and he; as he calls it "dumbs it down for me."

"Keep going!" This time I am fed up. I have been dealing with this since I was 9 and I am 14 now. I have had to deal with this and out up with it for far too long. I'm not going to sit by and let my little brother, Jeonni suffer just as much as I did growing up.

"No dad! I am done with your training! I am so sick of listening to you tell me what to do. I hate pushing it "further" than what I can do. Mom said to be back at the house with an hour to spare, so I can get ready. I'm listening to her. After the reaping's I am through with training and Jeonni isn't continuing." I am cut off with a sharp pain to my cheek, and me falling to the floor.

"You will learn some respect you pig! I don't care what your mother said you and Jeonni will stay here and practice for another 30 minutes, and now I am going to have you do leg pull ups. Get up now!" I do as I am told and walk over to the bar; I give Jeonni a re-assuring look…even though I know I'm not okay. As I begin to do the pull ups I start to think about everything.

My dad has anger, rage, and a bad temper; everyone in town knows that. But he's never hit anyone especially me before. Back when I was younger I was my daddy's little princess. He was my favorite, and I was his. Now we've grown apart. He's so obsessed with me being trained that I don't think it's to help protect me or my brother anymore. I think it's because he wants me soon to be in the Hunger Games, and to become a career; and to win. So I can bring wealth and riches to my family. I don't know what sick and twisted plot he must be having going on in his head but I won't stand for it any longer. When he's around my mom and all of us together he's the same dad he was when I was younger. But if were in training it's like he gets possessed into some psycho who's obsessed with it. I don't like it one bit, so when he goes down stairs to get a new timer I drop off the bar, run over to Jeonni and tell him to run. I stay trailed behind him and we make it back to the house in time. By now my dad has noticed and he's throwing his (probably GIGANTIC) tantrum and then he'll come back to the house, and be the sweet guy we all know. Neither Jeonni nor I talk much at home. He talks a lot with his friends but even with my friend Daito Zohra, I don't talk much. I'm just naturally shy I guess. I can't wait to see him; he always makes my day so much better than what it is. He's truly my best friend. Once my mom sees us she tells us to go wipe off the sweat with what little of a shower we have. So we do. Once I am all nice and "clean", I go to my room. I find my pile of clothes on my floor and look through it. I'm not like most girls who have to look perfect, honestly there are a lot more here than what you'd expect. I find some nice black tights, my white short-shorts, my favorite white running shoes, and the nicest black shirt I can find. I get up and look in my overly cracked mirror _nice_ I think.

Ryan Bridwell:

"What about that one?" I flatten down my blue button up shirt, dress pants, and check my dress shoes, everything good.

"Ryan?"

"Huh?" I look over at my three best friends; Kyle, Carter, and Jack.

"I said what about that one." I follow Kyle's hand and find it pointing at a girl who looks really prissy and high strung.

"No. I can tell by just how she looks she's a gold digger. Almost all the girls here are." Then we all start busting up laughing.

Sometimes I wonder why we're friends. I mean looking at us were completely opposites in looks. I have side sweeped auburnish brown hair; I have a medium tan skin tone, striking blue eyes, scattered freckles, and long eyelashes. Kyle has blonde hair that spikes up a little, fair skin, and hazel eyes. Carter is African American with a buzz cut and brown eyes, and Jack has fiery red hair, scattered freckles, striking green eyes and tan skin. But then I just have to remember looks aren't anything for a great lifelong friendship. We're all 16 and were lucky enough to have not been in the Hunger Games yet.

"Her?" Then Jack points to a girl with long raven black hair that goes to her mid back.

"I don't know if she'd turn around maybe." It's like she heard me or read my mind. Just then she turned around and I saw a really pretty girl.

"Nah. She seems like the kind that is overly sporty, tom boy, shy, and hard to trust. I don't want that. I want middle of prissy and rich, too easy to trust but still tom boy."

"Dang boy," Carter speaks up, "you're picky!"

"Ha-ha! Aren't we all?" Then they join me in laughter, but its broken by the tapping of the microphone.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen I think today we'll start with the reaping and then the video will be blared so that while you're leaving you can listen to it all over the district." Says our much to perky escort Jackson Albert.

"Ladies first!" He walks over to the girls bowl and dips his hand in, takes his time walking back and then says her name.

"Jazzy Kaede." I hear behind me a boy sigh, I turn around to see Daito shaking his head, and squinting his eyes shut. I wonder if he's about to cry. Then I see the girl I saw earlier with the raven black hair mounting the stage. I see the two of them walking around together I hear their best friends or something.

"Hello there." I look up at her and wonder how she hasn't broken. She's just standing there looking brave, courageous and strong. All the while I am thinking I didn't even see him pick the males name. But I still continue in my head. She looks so noble, and emotionless. I know I could neve-

"Ryan Bridwell!" I know I could never be that brave…and I'm not. I take my place on stage and notice that I am overly nervous, and I am sure it's showing.

"Here are your tributes for the 43rd annual Hunger Games!" Then the video begins and were escorted off the stage.

How am I supposed to be in the hunger games when all my life I had the best? I had a loving mom and dad, great lifelong best friends, a few girlfriends, a roof over my head, great food. I rarely asked but when I did I got what I wanted. This isn't the place for me…help someone help?!


	9. D8 Reaping Iris & Maxwell

**District 8's reaping:**

Maxwell 'Max' Greiber:

I wake up from the same nightmare I have been having every night, for a week. I'll just tell the back story it'll be easier. When I was younger I had a best friend Logan. One day he convinced me to break into a clothes vendor and steal some clothes. He got in there and stole the clothes but the cashier saw him and followed him out, at the last minute; Logan threw the clothes on me and left me there to blame. I was whipped in front of our whole town and then sent off to jail for a few days. It wasn't as bad as some of the crimes that happen in district 8. Ever since then I have had trouble trusting anyone. After that all my friends left me because Logan was telling everyone at school, I was such a bad person. What a jerk right? After a year of lonerism I got a new friend Harley, who finally earned my trust. Then his best friend always hung out with us; James, so I became super close to him. After a while Harley got a girlfriend; Jasmine, and her best friend Reiley, and they hung out with us after a while too.

I woke up sweaty and tired; I can't believe I had been having the same nightmare every night for a month. It just stuck with me! I was getting so sick of it too. The thought of Logan makes me want to punch my wall. How does someone betray their best friend like that? Logan and I have run-ins all the time; it usually ends in a word fight. I know better than to hit him, but Harley has definitely had to pull me back a few times. All I know is after that it takes a lot to get me to trust you.

I get up out of my bed and walk down the hall. We only have a one story house and it's a square. Three bedrooms, 1 kitchen, 1living room, 1 bathroom. We didn't have much of a bathroom our water supply is down, and our bills are up so life's even harder. It's gotten so bad that I have had to sign up for tesserae twice. My sister only wants to help but my older brother; Jordan and I forbid her; Kayla, from doing it. I could never live with myself if I made her do that.

I go to our bathroom and get the hose. We have a little hole in our bathroom wall that leads to the outside. We have our hose right out there so we can pull it in or use it out. It gets bugs in but we just put our cap tape over it to keep them out. I take my "shower" and run into Jordan outside the hall.

"Hey!" He says patting my shoulder.

"Hi."

"I heard you tossing around last night, are you okay?" My brother and I share a room.

"Ya, just a stupid nightmare." There's an awkward silence. "Well I need to get ready for the reaping…" I trail off and start to walk, then turn around to kill the awkwardness. "You're lucky you don't have to deal with it anymore." I say with the biggest smile I can get.

"Ya, it's a big weight off of my chest." With that I walk back to my room and get ready for the reaping. I decide to wear my cleanest pair of khakis, a medium blue collar shirt, and my regular shoes. I feel nice and relaxed.

Iris Glover:

I finish up typing my crazy, wild blonde curly hair with a ribbon and look at myself. I love this light blue dress I threw on; it totally makes my eyes pop. Plus my boots help show I'm not a total girly girl.

"Iris," my mom calls, "time to go honey."

"Coming mom!" I call back, today I actually feel pretty.

I walk down the hall and take one last look at my house, I love this place. Since it's only me and mom now, it's perfect.

When I was younger my dad left us, for reasons I still don't understand. My guess is he tried to leave the district or something and got caught…and killed. It's sad to think about but I was young when he left. I can barely remember his face. I'm hoping he's living somewhere in this district with a new family, healthy and happy. But something about that makes me not believe.

I live in the middle class so I've never had to sign up for tesserae. It has 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, 1 living room, kitchen, and a study room. It's a square shaped house but still pretty big.

I walk out with my mom and she fixes up any messed up things.

"Good luck honey. I'll see you after the reaping." She kisses my forehead and I'm off. Life here is nice, I don't like working in the factory that much, and I have scars to prove it; but life's actually great. I have two great friends Iago, and Charlotte. We work in the factory together, and aren't allowed to see each other that often during the week, but on weekends we hangout the whole time. Their practically my family…speaking of family here they come now.

"Hey!" Shrieks Charlotte.

"Hi." We all three give big bear hugs.

"How are you guys? It seems like it's been forever since I've seen you."

"Ya sorry about that," says Iago, "I've had to work overtime my families in crazy debt. Now their somewhat depending on me…but other than that great!"

"Ya us too, my families great. Sorry to hear about you're debt problem, but my family couldn't be happier." Iago's family is just him, his older brother, and his dad. Their mother died giving birth to his younger sister, who died moments later. And Charlotte's family is her mom, her step dad Nick, her older brother, her younger twin sisters, and her dog. It's one crazy big family.

"Glad to hear you guys are semi good at least.-" Charlotte cuts me off.

"My families more than semi, we're outstanding." She turned away and noticed we were at registration. "I'll tell you in our group." She hugged Iago and so did I, she was a year older than us.

"Hand."

"Here."

"No need to be smart young lady." Said Ulay our pricker; her, Jaylie, and Kinden are our prickers.

"Didn't know I was." Then she pricked my hand and I was off to the 15 year old group.

While I was on my way, I heard someone yell from behind and noticed it was Logan Beemer, the most obnoxious kid in our school. The stupid thing about looking back and walking at the same time; and also being klutzy; is thinking you can actually do it. Just then I tripped and bumped into a tall muscular boy her looked like he could be 16 or 17.

"Sorry! I am so klutzy." Then I reached out a hand to help him up.

"It's alright, partly my fault." Awe…he's such a gentlemen. That's sweet.

"My names Iris by the way."

"Pretty name," then he winked at me, I thought I could melt. "I'm Max." Cute name, but I wasn't about to say that out loud.

"I like yours too; I'll see you around okay?"

"Alright." Then he turned and was off to the 16 year old section. And so did I.

"Who was that?" Said Charlotte

"Just some really sweet guy named max. He thought my name was pretty and…" we spent the rest of the 15 minutes we had gawking over him and other boys she liked. I don't know something about him was irresistible, charming, overly nice, and just down to earth. I want to see him again I know that for sure.

Just then our escort Peeter Duffer came on stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 43rd annual hunger games reaping's! I hope you are all ready for a truly exciting day." Ya it's so exciting…maybe for district 1, 2, or 4.

"Now we are going to start with the video." Then he snapped his fingers and it began. I was half watching half daydreaming about Max. He had the perfect eye color, perfect teeth…he was so cute. I loved his super dark brown hair and how it flipped to the side. But I was snapped out of the fantasy by hearing a far too familiar name.

"Iris Glover?"

Max Greiber:

Oh no! Please let that be a different Iris than the one I saw earlier. Just then I saw her walk onto the stage…this is bad, this is really bad. I mean she seemed so nice. God, I hate these games! I'm snapped out of my crazy death day dream of killing president snow by my own name.

"Max Greiber!" Oh no…this is really bad. I can't…I can't-I have to.

Just then I suck up my pride and walk onto the stage. I knew I wanted to see her again but this was a little too soon…


	10. D9 Reaping Kenden & Roketi

**District 9's reaping:**

Kenden Peeterson:

I wake up to a servant coming into my room.

"Hello ma-lady. Would you like tea this morning?"

"No thank you Hannah, but you're famous warm milk would be lovely." She smiles and exits my room. Being rich is so much fun, but then again a curse. My dad Omar Peeterson is the mayor of district 9. So I get all the glitz and glory, but I am overly popular. Everyone wants to be my friend and it's annoying. I only have one true friend; Nina Brown. She's been my best friend since pre-k, she's an upper class but that's not why we're friends. Nina and I were friends before my dad was elected…and nothing changed. So I always stick by her and she's just the greatest.

"Here you go Kenden." Hannah sets the tray on my lap.

"Thank you, if you could draw my bath that would be divine." She nods and leaves. Before me I have Hannah's famous warm milk, French toast with blueberry syrup, and peach sausage links.

I eat slowly and watch my favorite show in the morning, Time with Tia. It's this really adorable show about girls who take in old dresses that they don't like or are too fancy to wear anywhere; and then Tia and her crew fix them up. I always love the dresses on that show. When I am older I plan to go to the capitol and be on that show. I already ordered every dress from it in the fourth season. In fact I'm wearing one of them today.

I'm done eating and Hannah comes in to tell me my bath is ready, and takes my tray. I take a nice long bath and just enjoy the few moments I have before even I am terrified. Once I'm done I go to my closet room and look through my choices.

A light pink dress that is tight at the top, strapless, and then flows out a little to the knees. It's covered in light sparkles.

A dark blue dress that is tight from top to bottom, it stops at the ankles, and is halter-top. Or,

A light green dress that is tight at the top, spaghetti strap, and then puffs out like a tutu at the bottom. The tutu is sparkly.

I decide to go with A. I have a fair skin tone, and my deep hair, that has thick curls and it will look absolutely amazing with this dress.

Once I have it on I have to decide on my shoes.

Choice A.) Silver sparkly flats

B.) white flats with little pink specks on them

C.) white 3 inch high heels.

I'm going with B, I am 5'9 I don't need any help and white looks best with this dress. Now for my hair. I'm going to leave it alone, but get my headband with the white flower on it and the pink center. I decide I am done and get ready to make my way to the reaping. The one place even **my** father can't control for me.

Roketi Mauluga: 

"You can't control me!" I yell at my father, then he runs up to me and punches me, grabs my shoulders and kicks me in the stomach. Once I'm on the ground he kicks me again and slams his fist into my shoulder.

"Next time you want to back sass me boy, I'll make sure you end up dead, just like I did your momma." This makes me trust around, and once I'm back up on my feet I swing on him and run out the door. Once I'm about 5 miles away from the house I start to walk. Good thing I was already in my reaping clothes.

I walk in the warm weather and notice it's starting to become spring outside. It's really pretty but I can't think about that; all I can think about is mom. If I had been home that day just a little earlier, she wouldn't be gone. I hate my dad…I hate my life!

While I'm walking I notice a bunch of people meeting up with their friends. They're the lucky ones. I don't have friends. Only a few people say hi to me every now and then. But I guarantee they just feel sorry for me. If they don't they fear me. I get into about five fights a week, mostly standing up for kids or someone making fun of me. I'm not the person to be made fun of, let me tell you! Now it's time to get registered.

"Hand." I stick it out in a flop.

"Go to your group."

"You go to your group! God back off of me." I turn away and get ready to go to the 18 year olds group.  
I see people staring at me so I look at my reaping outfit. A read button down shirt, khakis, and nice shoes. I flatten down my long black hair that ends just above my eyes. Nope everything seems to be in order.

In just a few moments our escort, Dalph Cawthon comes.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. We're running short on time so were allowed to skip the video and jump right on the reaping, ladies first!"

This gives me a little time to think. Ya I'm 18 so this is my last year, but I don't think I can deal with another year of abuse…I might die from that. Or I could go to the hunger games and go out that way…I mean if I die. I'm quite excellent at fighting and all. I mean that's a way better way to go out then a slow abusive death.

"Kenden Peeterson!" I mean honestly thinking about it-…what? Kenden. No that can't be possible.

I look up and see the mayor's daughter taking her place on stage. Is that even allowed…I mean she's practically royalty everywhere she would go!

"Now for the men." I guess it is. That's a little weird. Okay Roketi, I tell myself. This is your moment, you have to do this.

"Joel Gine!" This is **your **moment.

"I volunteer!" I yell. I can guarantee everyone will be confused but I mean honestly I don't care.

"Well isn't this exciting." As I take my place I put my game face on, and the best smile I can get. I want these people to remember how happy I was to be going into the games. Who knows maybe the careers will take me in or something.

"What's your name?"

"Roketi Mauluga!" I say this with much pride.

"I give you your tributes for district 9! Roketi Mauluga and Kenden Peeterson." He gives it a moment so everyone can applaud.

"Shake hands." I turn and see Kenden, who looks like she's barely breathing and is paler than I have ever noticed. Wait…she's the one girl who says hi to me every morning. I can't believe a rich properly brought up girl would notice a nobody like me.

We turned back to the audience and were led off back behind everything to our goodbye rooms.

Roketi you made one vow to do this, now make another. I promise to keep Kenden safe, and to be kind to her. I will make her feel welcome to these foreign hunger games!


	11. D10 Reaping Jenessa & Ambrose

****A.N:** Hey everybody! So from Thursday-Saturday in my town we had a Fall Festival. It's like a little fair thing with rides and food booths, and shows! It was epic! We had the Scat 2, swings, fun slide, wrecking ball, the heart flip, and then a bunch of little kid rides. The food was amazing as usual and I got to see some of my friends that I haven't seen in like forever! :D Good times. Sorry I haven't updated for a few days but I spent the night at my best frann Alyssa's house and then there was a parade and last night, was the last night of it. Sooo ya! :D Here's District 10's reaping, which is my girl: D (too bad she's bb.) : D Thanks guys! Love you! – -******

**District 10's reaping:**

Ambrose Tulow:

I loose myself, once again in my art work. It's so hard not to. I get going and it's like something's telling me to keep going, don't let anything get in your way. I think sometimes I don't belong in my district. I mean I love working with cattle and all it's a lot of fun to wrestle with pigs. But then when I am alone…and it happens a lot; I loose myself in drawing or writing. I could spend a life time just writing, drawing, sketching, or painting. My room's covered in my artwork and my drawers are full of stories. I do keep a journal with me at all times, just in case I go into angry mode and need to calm myself by writing my feelings. It always helps to re-read it so I can work on some things. I have gotten better with my anger, so I don't get mad or annoyed as much but if I do then you'd better WATCH OUT! Cause I'm gonna be comin' for ya.

"Ambrose time to go." Panic strikes through me! I got so lost I forgot it was reaping day. I jump up and set my work down. I run to my closet and grab the first thing I see.

My leather shoes, a belt, and brown tweed pants. I get those on and run out the hall. _Crap!_ No shirt. I run back into my room and grab the nicest white shirt I can find. I get it on, button it up, and while I am trying to tuck in my shirt my mom yells for me.

"Honey come on, all your brothers are ready. Time to go." I roll my eyes.

"Coming mom!" I run downstairs and look in the mirror on our staircase, my hair is short and hazelnut brown. It's wispy at the top so it sticks out in different directions. But that's normal for our family; all of our hair does that...accept my mom's!

When I get downstairs I see that their almost all the way out the door. This is my last reaping year, thank god! I grab a muffin and run out the door.

Jenessa Flay:

I flatten out my pink reaping dress. It's tight at the top and then flows out a little; it goes down to my knees. My hair is a dark red so it looks beautiful with this dress. When I was 10 I got black high lights in it, in case you can't tell I'm upper class in my district. My bangs were getting on my nerves at the moment they wouldn't go into their side sweep like normal. I think I am going to just braid them back and then leave my thick curls down. I look breath taking as it is. Just then my "older" sister Tia came in to tell me it was time to go.

Something you should know about my family. Here they are: My mom Shanelle, my dad Matt, and then the big list. My mom was pregnant with 5 kids…I don't know if there's a combo for that or what but oh well. Here's us in order from oldest to youngest: Camie, Tia, me, Priscilla, and Beatrice. Then a few years later my mom had twins: Gage and Prince.

So in case you can't you tell I have to fight to get attention around here. But that sure hasn't worked out at all. So it has made me become what some people call rude, I call truthful. I tell everyone everything. I am not the person to tell a secret to and I will speak my mind about everything. From your hair down to even a pimple on your face. I don't speak quietly either. Honestly I feel people deserve to know the truth, no matter how painful. My family and my two best friends: Kim and Paige; have gotten used to it. So has the entire school because I am not the worst person that there is. Trust me some people are 20 x's worse than me. So I am actually liked at my school. A lot of guys think I'm sexy but I don't by any of them so that's just too bad for them. I flirt with anyone I think is cute and don't care what anyone thinks anymore.

"I said let's go!" Tia shouted.

"Oh shut it Tia," I said while walking past her. I stopped at the doorway. "And BTW's green is so not your color." Her jaw dropped open and I walked down the stairs, down the hall and out the door.

I heard my best friends laughing behind me and I turned around and said "Kim, Paige come on!"

"Coming!" Then they caught up to me when I noticed Kim's shoes. I was wearing white high heels with pink specks and she was wearing black high heels with pink specks. I didn't have to give it a moment of thought. I kept walking but turned to her,

"Go back to my house and go through the door, down the hall, and up the stairs. Then go to my bedroom and go pick some different shoes. I can't be seen in the same shoes as anyone, let alone my best friend. So go change before I go all diva on your ass."

"Bu-"

"Huh? What? I said go change your shoes!" I do the thing I do to calm myself before I go and boil over. "Sorry honey but you can't rock those kicks anyways." Then I spend up walking and Paige followed.

"I can't believe she'd even buy the same pair as you, even I know not to do that." Paige spoke up.

"Thanks Paige!" I said smiling and giving her a pat on the back. "She's new to our close, close friend ship so I am partially not surprised…but still." Then we checked in and went to our age group.

Ambrose Tulow:

Here I am at my last reaping. Oh it's never felt so good. I looked around and saw all the other 18 year olds looking just as nervous as the 12 year olds. Honestly these guys have nothing to worry about. In the back of my journal I keep a bucket list…since I live here things are limited but not too limited. I have done things like wrestle a bull, jump off a vine and into our deadly river that has the worst currents in Panem. 3 people were killed from it way before I was born. I am a legend here. The next and final thing on my bucket list is to win the hunger games. No problem there, I can just give all the tributes a taste of my anger and they'll back off of me like all the popular girls in school do…

Finally our escort Clayda Spence got here.

"Evening ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the reaping to begin. We're trying something different and showing the video as you leave since you've seen it at least 1-18 times. You're allowed to stay and watch the video, in fact the 12 year olds are advised to. But now to get to what we came here for." She walked over to the bowl and took her precious time swirling around in it and snatched a piece of paper out.

"Jenessa Flay!" She boomed into the microphone. Just then a tall girl…for her age; walked out of the 13 year old section. She started out walking out slowly and then walked with pride winking at a few boys here and there. I think I know this girl.

"Any volunteers? No. Now for the boys!" As she walked to our bowl I started thinking about her.

Oh ya! She's the one who's "so smart" she was advanced up 3 grades. Now she's super popular, and could get any guy she wants. Every year since she was accepted into that smart class she bullies.

"Damian Lintel."

She's bullied me the most; I start to notice my fist tightening up. She's made a fool out of me for what seems like a million years. I get so caught up in wanting to kill this girl that I almost miss her say any volunteers? But I don't. It's like poked you don't not notice; you sometimes pretend you can't feel it and ignore it. But not this time, not from me.

"I volunteer!"

"Well this is odd, not always a volunteer from district 10. What's your name dear?"

"Ambrose Tulow." As we soak up the applause and shake hands I give Jenessa an ugly stare. I want her to get one thing, and one thing only clear; in that fuzzy head of hers. I am and will be the one…

To end her.


	12. D11 Reaping Daisy & Moronzo

**A.N!: So hey guys! Long time no see right? Sorry I haven't updated in like a billion LIFE TIMES; but I just started High School last week. So things have been kind of crazy. I'm going to finish up the reapings, and hopefully do the chariot rides tonight. Then I'm sorry but unless there's a night I don't have homework, (I pray there is), then I can't update until next weekend. Next weekend I have a BIG Camp birthday to go to, I am also going HOMECOMING DRESS SHOPPING! & Once I get it I will have that picture be my profile picture, so you guys can see it. :D. So I hope you don't hate me, and will bare with me through this story! Love you guys more than you know. :) Love ya! **

**District 11Reaping:**

Daisy O'Toole:

I wake up to my floor board creaking. I slowly sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Mom?" I look up and see my mom in her holey trench coat, and warn out shoes. Her hair is all ratted...it's always ratted. "Where are you going?"

"Sweetie," she comes and sits by me, and starts rubbing down my hair. "I know today is your reaping day, but I have to go to work. I will be home to see you later on around 8 tonight. Dinner is in the fridge, and if you want you can invite Kevin and Leanna over. I'm sure they'd love to play." I look up and sigh,

"alright mom." Then she picks up the note she was putting on my night stand and walks out the door. Most kids would probably be really sad that their parent isn't home on the day of reaping. It's because our parents are supposed to comfort us and make us feel better about what's about to happen. But, I'm used to my mom almost always being gone. Since I was old enough to be left home alone she's been gone on business trips, working long hours; it's like she isn't even my mom anymore.

I get up and boost myself out of bed. Time to get reaping day ready. I walk down the stairs and into our yellow bathroom. Once I'm done with my shower I go to the kitchen and get a muffin.

In district 11 we eat berries almost everyday, or vegetables. Honestly the only thing of meat I have tried was a rotten piece I found in the garbage can, in the back of the school. It was so nasty but I kind of got used to it. Things are terrible here, they've gotten stricter like we did something bad...but honestly I don't care anymore. I am just so sick of seeing about 10 peacekeepers per sidewalk. I could look out my window and see about 50 just down one street, and district 11 is really big!

I walk back upstairs and go the my pile of clothes on the floor. I go through it all and find a cream dress that's short sleeves and the shoulders are poofy. There's a shiny bow in the middle, it's tight at the top and then flows at the bottom half of the bow. It has a white color and so I find a white ribbon from my other dress and tight it around my head, as a head band so it'll hold down my still not fully grown out baby hairs. They're so annoying! Then I find my white flats, put on my white socks and go back downstairs to the bathroom.

When we take baths in district 11, in my part of the neighborhood we conserve that water for a week. So now I have to use this dirty water on any dishes, myself, my mom, and anything else we need, Thank goodness we don't have a pet that would not work out.

I dip my hand in the water and then wet down the top of my hair. Now I am on my way, time to face my doom!

Moronzo Coffmin:

"Get ready you fools, I will allow you to leave 15 minutes early since it's a special day!" That's Nana she's the head of the field industries here in 11. Us orphans have to work all day long from dawn, until dusk. No meals, no breaks, no naps just work, work, work! It's aggravatingly painful every time. And these people here don't give half a damn about us. If you were put into the orphanage then you have to do this. In 11 they find it disgusting for anyone to be living in the community home, so they built something special for the Orphan kids. Now we have to work our butts off or we don't get dinner, and we have to keep working all night and then into the shift that all of us have to do tomorrow. It's is awful and I wish I were like the other ones; either going to the Hunger Games or lucky enough to get so dehydrated they die. I wish that were me...I hate this hell hole!

"ALRIGHT!" She yelled. "You can go get ready...get out of my SIGHT!" She yelled again and this time we all jumped a little, and ran off. When I got back all of the showers were taken but one, then this little boy came up and tried to get it.

"Can I please use this sir? It's my first reaping." I looked down at him with no compassionate in my eyes, he wasn't even cute.

"No." Then I shoved him over and got in.

The water was nice a cool at first, when it trickled down my back. I let it take me off to a magical new place.

When I got there it was all water falls, a big green rainforest, rainbows and rainbows of animals. But then I heard a strange noise. The water falls were drying out, they...they were stopping!

"Wha...What- What's going on?" No one answered. "Hello?"

All of a sudden I was pretty much shocked out of my dream. My shower was off and some women was staring at me, I still didn't have my towel on.

"Cover up boy! Time to go, it's been 5 minutes. Then she left, I grabbed my towel and ran back to my room. Once I got to the 5th floor I ran past one of the officers of the building.

"SLOW DOWN! Running isn't allowed!" I didn't listen.

I got to my room and locked the door. In the orphanage you get a roommate. Everyone here has become best friends with their roommate, except me. My roommate and I absolutely despise each other. His name is Rock. He thinks he's the bad ass of this place but really everyone thinks he's down right foolish. He tries to brake almost every rule on camp, and gets about 1 whipping per week. The head peacekeeper, Lee, told him if he did it 3 more times he would be sentenced to the Capitol. That could mean becoming an Avox, or being tortured. I've only heard of those two offers. I don't think President Snow would ever be like, "Hey! Want to come work for me, and be my right hand man!" To someone who breaks all of his rules, and bad mouths the Capitol and Snow himself 24/7.

"Hey cowgirl. How ya doin? Heard Brea saw your junk today! Was it fun?"

"Oh shut up Rockie Baby boy, just because your jealous she saw me and liked it; doesn't mean you have to get all defensive of your cougar attempts."

"Why I outta!"

"What? Punch me? Do it, I dare you! I triple dog dare you!" He started to raise his fist, and I know what he's expecting. Me to either cower and beg for forgiveness, or flinch, or run away. Any of those ways he'd win. But I don't. I don't have any reason to be scared of him anymore. He was about to hit me but I just put my hand up and stopped him.

"I care to much about you to let you go to the Capitol. But mess with me one more time, I'll be sure you get there...nice and easy!"His eyes narrowed and he left the room, on his way to the reaping. I realized I was running late, I grabbed my white shirt with blue lines on it, my khakis, and my dark blue shoes. My hair just stayed flowing down and I ran down the stairs. I caught up with the group and off we were on our way.

Daisy O'Toole:

I turned around and saw all of the orphanage kids coming my way. Any time I say that label in my head I feel bad. It's not like they chose it. I walk over to the table to get my finger pricked. I stop mid way and remember last year.

It was my first year, I was terrified. My older friend, Mia, who walked me to the reaping last year, told me it would be fine, and that they were just pricking my finger. I hate the thought of blood.

Next thing I know my flash back is ruined by someone bumping my shoulder. I come out of it and see who it is. He's getting registered right by me. Rock. I hate this kid, he's probably the stupidest person ever. With the stunts he does, it's like he's trying to get killed. He whistles at me, so I roll my eyes. I hate it when guys stoop so low. I walk over to the 13 year old age group and find Lanai. Once I do she grabs my hand so tightly her knuckles change color.

"Nervous? I ask.

"Your not?! How?" I look up and it's like I can see the light.

"I have a good feeling about today, don't worry." I move my hand from hers and hug her, then whisper.

"I'll get you through it all." She nods and grabs my hand a little less hard. Next thing I know our escort Dayle Henderson is on the stage. He's wearing a silver tux with highlighter green under shirt and hair. It's amazing what they look like.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. This year we are doing the video as you leave, the 12 year old must stay to watch this year, but then can leave. Thank you! Now ladies first!" He walks over to the bowl and it's like the clouds go dark, and it's on cue. The rain starts pouring down!

"Daisy O'Toole." I feel my heart sink so low, it's like I'm dead. Lanai's grip tightens and I have to pry her fingers off. I give her one last hug and she whispers,

"Be brave." Then I'm off to the stage.

It might be weird to say, but I've practiced with my mom, when she's there, what I would do if I were picked for the games. I would straighten my back, not shed a tear, go on stage proudly, and prove to the Careers that I am not their meat and they won't get me. Even though I'm young I can still win this thing!

Moronzo Coffmin:

She looks so brave, I wish I could do that. I would probably just look stunned and tears would be falling.

"Time for the boys!" Is what makes me pop out of the day dream of what I would do. He walks over and I swear the rain pours harder. I'm started to get a cramp in my stomach, when I know something bad's about to happen.

"No.." I mumbled, "it can't be."

"Moronzo Coffmin!" Once again I am wrong. I take my place on stage and just as I thought I look weak, I am crying little ears, my back is stiff but looks like I am stunned and frozen in place. The next thing I know I'm being set down in a chair by a peacekeeper. I see Daisy by me...what happened?


	13. D12 Reaping Anita & Sage

**District 12 Reaping:**

Sage Kaden:

Yelling. It's what I wake to everyday. Most people in my district have to worry about finding some type of alarm clock; especially the ones in the seam; But not me. All I have to do is have my dad open the door in the morning before he goes to work and bam! At 6 o'clock every morning I am wide awake! When I was 4 my mom died, of a rare cancer that hit 5 other moms in our districts, and throughout. When I was 8 my dad re-married a nice lady.

Her name was Asama and she's taken care of us. Since they got married we moved out of our crappy house in the Seam and moved to the merchant village. Her dad owned a book store here in district 12, and so that's where I had to work now. When I was 10 he died and gave the store to her. I've been learning since I was 9 how to run to store and everything. Everyday after school I come here and work until 7 o'clock at night. My life has been great ever since.

Except for the sibling part. We live in a 5 bedroom house. 3 bathroom, 1 kitchen, 1 living room house above the shop. It's two stories the bedrooms on the bottom story, and 1 bathroom, the rest on top. I have 9 other siblings, 5 sisters, and 4 brothers. Here we go. The order is: Me, Lea, Brea, Paige, triplets. Austin, Luke, Dale, and . And lastly, Sara, Isabelle, , then Tess. The rooms were divided like so. Asama and my dad got the master, I got my own since I was oldest. The first three twins got a room, the quadruplets got the second biggest room, and then the last three got a room. Lea, Brea, and Paige are my half sisters, and the rest are step.

We are popular around the district, and everyone knows my dad.

"Get up! Get up!" Tess is only 6, and this is how she gets us all up. She walks down the hall and yells get up everyday. Luckily I took a shower late last night and I can stay out of the fights our limited amount of bathrooms will cause. I run down the hall and to the kitchen but apparently everyone's more worried about eating then being clean. I get there second to last, Paige gets there 5 minutes later. It's pointless to try and get food so I just stand in the doorway waiting for them to all clear out. Then I am joined by Paige.

"Not even trying today?"

"Why bother, it just sets you up for disappointment."

"True, but I am actually starving today, so I care more." She looks over at the table then faces me full on, so I straighten up. I am just a half inch taller than her, I need to grow more.

"Tell you what...if I get in I'll grab you a muffin." she sticks her hand out, "deal?"

Why turn down a food option?

"Deal!" Then she charges in picks up Tess and jumps onto the table. This happens all the time so we have like the strongest table in town. Then Paige yells this monkey/ooolalooolaloo noise that makes me crack up laughing.

Everyone stops eating and she takes her chance, she grabs four muffins; 2 blueberry, 1 raspberry, and one spice. She jumps off the table and right over Tess. They all look at her like she's crazy. She shurgs her shoulders and says back,

"you gotta do, whatcha gotta do." Then she comes up to me.

"I got your favorite and then blueberry." She got me the spice one.

"Thanks I say, taking a bite." She nods and heads upstairs to the bathroom. I decide to go upstairs to get ready while the staircase is still open!

Anita Violet Stark:

Living in town as a towns person, isn't all that bad; but it's not as cracked up to as it seems. I hate living here. For one I don't fit in, yes I'm witty, clever, sarcastic, and persuasive just like these people. But I am also: highly intelligent, friendly, terrifying if needed, and of all things strong. Most people in my district are poor seam kids and parents. Living in the town at least promises me food, not having to work in the mines, and popularity. That way if I'm not lonely or an outcast. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against people who live in the seam. My so called "best friend" Lynn is from the seam. But...I'm not very trusting anymore. You see when I was 10 my step-dad raped my mother and I. Want to know what my biggest fear is now? I'm pretty sure you've guessed it. From that moment on I have trusted no one, and the only person I feel I could rely on is my mom...I'm still cautious of her though. When I was almost 11 he took me to the lake for a "play day" I knew what play he had in mind. My mom was at work so she never knew he took me. When we got there I kept running away from him, I swam into the little pond that's in our woods and when I came up he tried to drown me. Too bad for him I know self defense...my mom had me taking those classes ever since the "accident". The next thing he knew I was behind him and drowning him myself. After 3 minutes of struggling it was done. Not going to lie, I was glad he was out of my life. He'd raped 16 other women in our district before my mother and me, and now that he's gone...i hope the sexual perverts are extinct in District 12. Ever since then I trust no one. There are people at school from the town, and the seam who think were super close; because I act like we are! But deep down inside me I don't trust a single word they say.

Today's reaping day and I'm 15. 5 year anniversary of his death, might as well dress up a little. Here in good ole district 12 we tend to wear bland colors. Creams, faded blues, whites, grays, faded browns, peaches...those sorts of colors. So I pull out my peach thick strapped dress. It is a little puffy at the top, not really then theirs a white little belt, and then It goes into ruffles. I've had this dress for 2 years so it's a little dusty, and has few, barely noticeable moth holes in it. Other than that It looks amazing! I look at myself in the mirror and can barely see the tattoos on my wrist. On my right wrist it says "stay" and on my left it says "strong". On my back it says "Were all mad here." and behind my ear I have a music note. I'll tell you what they mean. Stay Strong is for me, because even though I've had a rough, nasty childhood I know I can get through it with my "friends"/comforters at school and my mom. Were all mad here is for the capitol. The hunger games is a thing we do every year...we've had about maybe ya know no victors! So it's quite sad. Every now and then they get to the top 8 or the top 6, but never final two and NEVER winner. Not our fault were the farthest, and the weakest. Oh well. Then the music note is because after I was raped I used music to calm my nerves. I'd write lyrics all the time, and sing them. I never had any instrument to help me...living here we can't get anything but crap.

Now that I'm dressed I fish tail my hair in a sloppy side fish tail. My hair is a chocolate brown, semi long hair style. It's the oddest hair ever. When I take a shower while its wet it's curly...when its dry some days it will be wavy, and other days it will be straight. Today its decided to be straight so I'm doing something with it. My mom is downstairs working in our shop and so I take the back way out, to avoid confrontation. I'll see her later anyways.

Sage Kaden:

Now that I'm checked in and my tiny family members are all taken care of I can finally go to my group. Within 5 minutes of standing there and talking to Blue, my friend from school; it's time for the reaping. Our escort Tibbie Trinket comes on stage. Here we all look dried out in our outfits,and we live in the dry Sahara, so its barren here. She always wears a bright yellow to the reaping.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. This year we are playing the reaping video after the reaping. For those of you that are 13 and up are aloud to leave, but you are asked to stay and watch. But for the little 12 year old's you must stay and enjoy this incredible film." She trailed off and stared at the 12 year old's. Then she shook her head as in popping out of a gaze and began to talk again.

"Alright! Let's hop to it. Ladies first." She walked over to the bowl, her giant heels clacking. She waved her hand left and right, and left and right then dipped it in. Pulled out that lucky slip and read the name loud and clear.

"Anita Stark!" I looked to my left and around to see who the girl was. Normally in district 12 whoever gets chosen walks up slowly, hastily, sadly, crying, freaking out or worse. But she walks up back straight, no tears, looking strong. It's amazing how someone can hold them selves together so easily! I couldn't do that. Not with a chance.

"Thank you! Now for the boys." She did the same thing this time, only it seemed slower. I swear everyone could hear my heartbeat alone.

"Sage Kaden." Now I was sure of it.

I walked up to the stage trying to be as confident as her, but my body was shaking. I couldn't stop the trembling either. _Come on Sage!_ I tell myself. _Careers and other tributes will see this later! Be a man!_ Suddenly most of the shaking stops, I straighten my back and take my place on stage.

"Wow such strong tributes this year!" I swear Tibbie's smile reaches her ears.

"Let us give a big applause to our tributes for district 12! Anita Stark, and Sage Kaden." Then everyone applauded and we were escorted to say our goodbyes. Next thing I knew I was on a train; with many, many...many unfamiliar faces.


	14. Train Rides

Train Rides!:

Roger Von Bleed:

This train is amazing. I get all the food I want, get attention, and get to see amazing sights. It stinks though. I have to go all the way from my district pick up stupid other tributes, and then go all the way back to the capitol. What a bust!

"So… you're Emmeline right?"

"Yes, I prefer Lina though...what of it?"

"Hey!" I say narrowing my eyes at her. "No need to be defensive, we are pretty much shoe-in for allies. So calm your tits women! I'm trying to be a nice conversationalist!"

"Whoa, whoa buddy! I suggest you-" She started to get up out of her chair, I joined her and cut her off.

"I what?"

"Stop fighting you two! God!" Then our mentors: Tia, and Zane came in.

"You two bicker more than anyone we've worked with." Said Zane. Then Tia nodded in agreement.

"How about you two go walk around the train, go to the meal cart or something. Meet other tributes. We'll be in the capitol in a few hours. About four."

"Fine by me," I spoke up, "leaving you stupid asses!"

Then I took off down the hall to district 1's room. I could hear them bickering half way down.

Lacie & Carson, D1:

"Oh so when you called me weak, and then beforehand let a bunch of girls **mod** you, you were just being sweet." I am so annoyed with him! Ugh! I can't believe I even liked him…ever liked him. It's crazy to think a day ago I did like him! What a mistake.

"No okay I didn't call you weak and-"

"Yes you did! Um, two freaking seconds ago!" Now he was boiled.

"So what if I did! Apparently you are! Why are you so worked up over me having girls swarm me? Huh, do you like me or something?!" I swore someone told him, how else could he figure that out. But I wasn't about to give up. I turned around and backed walked away slowly. I knew he thought I'd given up or that I did like him and I was embarrassed. I heard him snicker. But that wasn't it at all! At the last second I turn around and spin kick him in the chest. Now he's on the ground and I pin him on all fours.

"First of all, still think I'm weak?" He didn't respond. "Thought so, second unlike all those girly, stuck up snobs I don't like you! Get over it pretty boy, not every girl thinks your some hot stuff." He struggled and tried to get up but I just pushed him down more. "Sorry your perfect _"Oh Carson"_ reputation is ruined because one girl thinks you're a low life cheater, who doesn't care about anyone but himself!"

Roger Von Bleed:

This was too much, I barge into the room right when it catches Lacie off guard and then Carson tricks her a flips her on her back. I pretend that was all I saw.

"Whoa! Ladies and gents, having fun here are we?" Then she shoves him off, gets up and dusts her reaping dress off. Carson speaks up first.

"What me? With her? Not a chance!" Then I see her face go from angry, to just hurt. She turns away and starts down her hall to her room.

"Poor Oh Carson…you have a lot to learn about women my friend." Then I walk down the hall to district 3's room. When I passed my room Lina was still there so I stuck my tongue out at her and held on my merry way. When I got there some guy was going on about aster, and other weird words. I barge in immediately

"What's this aster crap fool?"

"Hey! Who said you could be in here?" That must be Neon…the wanna be! Ha-ha she looks frail!

"Don't push me or you two are first." With that I left and was off to district 4's room. I got up to the door and I heard literally nothing. I open the door and see both of them on opposite sides looking out their windows.

"BORING!" Then I slam the door shut and head to room 505. But when I got there it was the same. Only they were talking to their mentors. Both quiet and on opposite sides. Each of them talking to an adult.

"Oh sorry you're being mentored." Their mentors gave me a dirty look, oh well this is fun!

"You'll need it, being up against me and all!" Then I left their room chuckling headed for room 606. When I put my ear to the door I heard someone trying to comfort someone else. It made me sick.

Anabella & Lucas, D6:

"Come on, It'll be fine. We can stick together if you'd like…be allies."

"Thanks. I just never expected this to happen, you know."

"Ya, neither did I." Then someone came in, applauding…why would he be applauding?

"That truly was beautiful! Do go on."

"Who are you again?" I ask. I look over to Ana and she's just as confused as I am.

"Oh a tribute your up against! District 2." Then he flexed his muscles, and I quickly looked down at mine and noticed how small I really was. I could pass for 13.

"Just so you know, I'm taking you" then he pointed to Ana and then to me, "and you, and all the other weakling tributes out! Then I'll handle the other tributes, and then the careers. Trust me babies I am winning! Thank you and goodnight."

I can honestly say that scared the shit right out of me.

Roger Von Bleed:

That should scare them for a while. Now I'm off to 707. I know this is Jazzy but I forget the boy's name. It begins with a 'R'; I know that. When I get there it's mostly quiet except a faint humming sound. After a minute I am about to fall asleep so I burst in to stop the madness.

"Please for god's sake! Just shut up. That song made me almost fall asleep and I was standing up! You suck at humming, probably singing, and probably whistling or anything else you'd try. So don't try. Thank you!"

Then I walked out of the room and the door slid shut. Man I'm a genius. Off to 808. I hear Max talking to Iris and he's trying to comfort her. Not gonna work dude. If she hates it here then she's stuck. Then I hear her speak up.

"But I don't deserve this…I really don't." Here we go. Before he can speak up and try to console her I barge in. I'm so good at that. I cough and make my stupid high pitched, making fun of how girls talk voice.

"I don't deserve this, I really don't honey boo boo…" I trail off and start laughing. I see Iris she blushes which makes me bust up laughing and Max notices too, then tears fill her eyes and she runs off to her room. Oh when people cry, funny stuff…funny stuff!

"Iris!" He yells after her. "Dude! Just leave!"

"Fine buddy!" He ran off after her and slowly left. Time for 909. Making people's lives miserable! That's me!

When I got there I could see this big guy he looked well worth the challenge. He and Kenden were talking and I saw him turn around. Ewe! Was my first thought. I walked in and said,

"Not to rude or intruding but you is the ugliest most brutal looking man I have seen. It's just gross. I'm going to leave before I vomit and make your face look better. Then I winked at Kenden. She made a gaging face and then went to help the big man. That's what I'm going to call him, the big man! She so wants me. Off to 10-10. This was the girl who was smoking and even if she sucked she would so be a career. Her name was Jenessa. Then some Ambrose guy, he was a brute. When I got there they were sitting apart, perfect. I walk in and go to Jenessa first. She looked up and smiled at me. She has a sweet soul.

"Hi I'm Roger. I just wanted to let you know that you're a career. We're welcoming you into our group. Your sexy, and any guy would kill themselves so you could get home. I don't care if you suck at everything, your still in." Her smile got wider and she nodded. Then I looked to Ambrose.

"Sorry buddy not you. We can't have any ugly guys in our group, and quite frankly. You could use some plastic surgery to fix you up, but I bet the machines would die just from having to fix you." Then I bowed and before he could say anything I winked at Jenessa, she smiled back and I was out the door. On my way to district 11's room.

Once I got there I could hear their chirpy little escort going on and on about the capitol or whatever. So I stuck my head in barely and yelled,

"YOU SUCK!" Then cracked up and ran down the hall. What was funniest of all was seeing her jump into midair because I scared her. Off to room 12-12.

Anita & Sage, D12:

I look around and see nothing but foods and foods galore. It's like a food heaven, of things I've never seen before! It's amazing. I look over at Sage who has the same expression as me. When we get their Tibbie tells us to have a look around. Since we're traveling at 2,000 miles per hour we'll be at the capitol by 4:00. I am at a peace of mind when some other person disrupts it.

"So you're district 12." I don't want to speak to anyone who sounds and looks that malicious. But Sage apparently doesn't mind.

"Yea, and you are?"

"District 2." I don't cower back and neither does Sage. Instead I got walk up to him and circle him.

"Hmm…" Is all I say and I see Sage smile a little.

"Well you're less than what I expected." I can tell District 2 is getting annoyed. So annoyed he pushes me back but Sage catches my arm. "Calm your ass dude! No need to push!"

"Oh there's a need. Get in my way, and I will break you. Stay out of it, and you'll just die quickly in the arena. That's all. Don't expect to get home." With that he left. Sage goes and takes a seat and once he's comfy tries to talk to me again, I can see him saying my name but I can't hear it. All I can hear is District 2's words replaying in my head.

_Don't expect to get home…._


	15. Before Chariots

****A.N! Holy crap guys, I am like beyond sorry! I cannot…just…uh! *bangs head against wall* I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated. So I am going to give you **_**THREE**_ chapters, a before & after chapter of just random POV's: those will be of people I didn't focus on like at all on the chariots and then a chariot one! So here we go with story one, "before the chariots", love you guys more than you know! ~Aud2016 **

_**Before!**_

**District 7: Jazzy Kaede & Ryan Bridwell:**

Jazzy:

All I can think is wow…as in wow why do I have to be here. The capital isn't at all what I expected. In my fantasies things were far more extravagant, and to be honest the people weren't freaks.

"So…" Ryan speaks up, "what do you think?" He looks down; I try to smile a little.

"I think the capital is over rated." He looks down at me and laughs a little.

"I'm sure you do." Then he heads off in a different direction, only now do I realize I'm still smiling.

…

Being under the "kind" care of your prep team isn't kind or preppy at all. In fact I could literally go lie down in a boiling grease bath, than go through this. All of this primping and prepping to be what? Fake? I hate it. I've never been the kind of girl who would dress up for anything, and this is asking way too much. I haven't seen Ryan in a couple hours and am scared to see what they're going to make us look like; _it can't be too bad, right?_

**District 5: Micah Rhodes & Raven Opal:**

Raven:

The stripping of my eye brows, the hair plucking, the baths…it all just…hurts. I mean it's extremely uncomfortable! I mean, this is the capital; can't they afford something more than a paper dress for me to wear?

"Olesia will see you soon." Olesia?

Micah:

Nothing's more awkward than sitting in a room, naked. It doesn't bother me too much I guess…but it's still, awkward.

Finally my stylist comes in…a boy? Why wouldn't I get a girl?

"Hi, my name is Yoel. You'd say it like Noel, but it's Yoel." He talks so fast, shakes my hand with his high pitched voice.

"So district 5…" he looks down at his nails and blows on them, "have we got a plan for you."

**District 11: Daisy O'Toole & Moronzo Coffmin:**

Daisy:

It's pretty weird just standing her next to your float. In my opinion I look ridiculous, but I guess that's what you get for having a wacky stylist and prep team. I look over to Moronzo and can't help myself. I start cracking up laughing, the hardest I have in a long time. Sadly, he just looks at me like I'm…nothing.

"What?!" He demands.

"You…just. Uhm." I cough and quit laughing. "Well, look ridiculous." He looks down at his outfit and smiles a little. I can tell he didn't want me to notice so he drops the smile, and comes with a stupid come back.

"So do you." I can't help but laugh at that. I get my _I'm Stupid and I Know It _voice ready for action.

"Nah…reawwyyy?" I finally see him smile at me and he didn't hide it either.

"Time to go beauties. Get us some sponsors you hear..?" How much I would love to smack Tudur, I swear I have the dumbest stylist in the world. I can tell Mo is just as annoyed as me, because his smile fades and his fists turn to balls.

I turn to him and start pushing him up onto the chariot,

"will do!" I assure them, and look over to him, now his hate fixed on me.

"Don't do anything dumb like beat up a capital person. You'll be hung immediately." I whisper, he sighs and I can't help but see over his shoulder district 1's girl looking my way.


	16. Chariot Rides!

**** Hey guys! A.N. Hope you saw my update…did you like it? REVIEW!3 So here are the CHARIOT RIDES! To keep things from getting too long, strung out, and boring…I am having a random capital citizen be our eyes & brain tonight. Hope you enjoy **** ~Aud2016**

Uranna Crowley:

Being married to someone with many different powerful effects on the capital gets me good…everything! I am honestly, in awe right now. I have been married for a year, have 3 children, despise them all, and get everything I want. I won't ever mind a loveless marriage, as long as I get everything! And tonight, everything includes middle row seats so I can see every detail of chariots, president snow, and the man himself Blixster Flickerman! Oh look here they are now. I look down at my itinerary and see "District One: Lacie & Carson."

1: Lacie looks extravagantly beautiful. I'm glad they changed them up to look more outstanding then what they used to have. She wears a white skin tight dress with what I can barely see as a small train. It is bejeweled chest to toe. Strapless, the jewels are pinks, blues, yellows, and light greens. She has a giant crown with the same jewels on it, and a necklace with white jewels, as well as earrings and bracelets. Her hair is curly and pulled to the side, when she passes what looks like a sparkly clip. Carson is in a white tux with the same colors of jewels only the darker version. His hair is sticking up, and he has a giant crown as well. I believe I know whose boss….or so I thought.

2: Lina is stunning in her obvious leotard but they're spray painted to look like a stone wall that blends with the background on their float. The only thing standing out is they're silver crowns; they come out halfway through and start addressing the audience. Roger is the same only…oh god…he's actually naked…move on quickly! I avert my gaze to district 3!

3: Neon & Parker…I don't even know. All I see are two avox's and something sitting among them. I think I see four feet, covered by black unitard but then…I see TV screens. They're halfway through, right in front of me when they pop up and everyone oo's & awe's and then start applauding like mad men. Their faces pop up on the screen and they start to strut, pose, and dance.

4: Storm looks like a beautiful sea mermaid. She sits on the seat but they made it look like a rock. Her hair is raven black and is flowing so beautifully. She wears an aqua shell with aqua, teal, and dark pearls; a necklace and bracelets. She has an aqua tail with multi colored scales: violet, light blue, teal, dark blue, dark pink…it's extravagant. She has a petite little light blue tiara on too. Payton is a sexy fisherman I can right off the bat. No shirt, love his tan, his hair all crazy, a fish hook in hand and she's holding the other end. Shimmering green swim trunks, and his skin has something glistening off of it. This year is some hard compatish!

5: Micah & Raven are standing and waving at everyone. They have black jumpsuits with yellow lines on them that erupt every now and then. They're hair is up in the air like they were electrocuted. Cute touch.

6: Anabella & Lucas…now this is truly a sight to see. They are dressed up with lines connecting to their float and are in the air from they're chest down dangling they're faces and arms in the hovercraft…these stylist never cease to amaze me. They all must be going all out.

7: Jazzy & Ryan. This is super new. They have a tie-dyed leotard from below and under…crotch. That's skin tight. They're hair has green (different colors of it) in strips in random spots. They are draped with vines and assortments of plants. It is amazing!

8: Iris & Max stand on big piles of clothes, not too big…but big. Then they had all sorts of different clothes patterns sewn into an evening ball gown for Iris and a fancy tux for Max. They would look odd…but odd is what I like.

9: Kenden is wearing an old go-go girl look, back way…way…wayyyy in the day! But instead of fringe on her tan dress that ends above her knees, its wheat stalks. Same with her head band. Her hair is in a neat bun, and instead of having a feather on her headband it's more grain design. Roketi is the same way. Only he wears a suit and has to stay in a pose for a little bit to show it dangling from his arms.

10: Jenessa is in the slutty, whore cowgirl outfit. Since she's dark brown hair, tan skin of course dark pink looks best on her. Her dark hair is curly and she has a light brown cowgirl hat on with same color cowgirl boots and belt. Her belt has pink, blue, and purple jewels on it. She has short booty shorts and her shirt is unbuttoned so you can see her white bra with pink, purple, and blue swirls on it. Her sleeves are rolled up to her elbows and I'm positive they'll have sponsors in no time. Then comes Ambrose apparently his stylists are just...rude! Now Jenessa is sitting on him, because they made him dress up as a cow…seriously?

11: Daisy & Moronzo have on bibs colored in paint splattered colors on it. They have nothing on underneath it, except Daisy has a tan bra to match her skin tone. Then they have worker boots. They're hair is messy like they were caught in a windy storm and then they have bits of fruit on their bibs and in their hair.

12: Anita wears a black bra and underwear. They pattern sprayed her to look like she has coal designs on her top to bottom. Sage has black underwear and the same pattern as her. Then both of their hair is messy with bits of coal rocks that look like they're on fire. On their body they also have a yellow/orange/red color on them like flames.

After Snow's announcement everyone starts to leave. My husband drops a hovercraft rope with a plate on it, I step on and before I know he embraces me and I'm on my way home. All I can say is I have my eye on some people…for sure.


End file.
